


I'm just now realizing how cliche this is...

by Everythingelseisirrelevant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, High School, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingelseisirrelevant/pseuds/Everythingelseisirrelevant
Summary: Two boys, they like each other. Stuff Happens.
Kudos: 2





	I'm just now realizing how cliche this is...

**Author's Note:**

> Ahead of time, I am new to this. please (if anyone actually finds this) give feed back. I would like to improve on my writing.  
> Thank you for your contributions.

I hurried to class without making eye contact with anyone, per usual. Being bullied for most of my young life I’m used to keeping low and keeping quiet. I opened the classroom door, i was early…  
“Good morning Mr. Johnson”  
“Good Morning, Samuel” he said without looking up. He’s probably hungover. The room begins to fill in steadily. As the guys that sit around me arrive they look at me with deliberate indifference. They pretend not to like me but they’re obviously protective over me. Which I don’t understand, I'm just a regular outcast. Also i'm a dude…  
“Hey, Sammie,” Kendal starts.  
“Hmm?” I perk up.  
“Could you come over to study with me after school?”  
“Sure! Why not?”  
“Great,” he said looking strangely relieved.  
The girls all glared at me, for some reason they don’t seem to like me. I’ve never done anything to them. I know that they all like Kendal he’s like the best looking guy in the school. He’s Tall, strong with wide shoulders,and he has amazing blonde hair. On top of that he’s a great guy he, very sweet, and smart. So I'm glad he asked me to study this math. It looks hard.  
~  
Thank God I was able to ask him without stuttering he’s just so cute. His brunette hair is a lot longer than most guys, he’s short but has some sexy curves for a guy. I don’t think he knows how much I like him, my friends football team are really supportive though i wonder if he notices how often were around him. I'm walking down the hall when Kylie walks over to me. I roll my eyes.  
“Did you just ask that weirdo out on a date last period?”  
“No, I asked him if he wanted to study.” I say stoically  
“Yea, so you can fuck him.” she teased.  
“Watch your damn mouth!” I explode. Causing Kylie to back away.  
I sigh ”We're just going to my house to study. And that's it”  
“Whatever fag,” she says storming off.  
I Shrugged my shoulders.  
Even if he did want to do that I wouldn't mind. I blushed because of the thought.  
~  
Kendal doesn't live far from my place so I just walked there. I walked up the couple of steps and knocked on his front door. He came out looking as good as ever, then I felt my legs tingle and I yelped, how embarrassing. I looked up to see Kendal’s eyes filled with concern.  
“Are you OK?!”  
“Y-yea i'm fine” I say waving it off.  
Dammit now he thinks I'm weird. Kendal leads me up to his room and tells me his parents aren't home so we don't have to worry about distractions.  
“Distractions from what?” I ask walking into his room.  
“From studying, my mom always likes to meet whoever comes home with me.”  
How he said ‘comes home with me’ made me feel like this isn’t a regular study session.  
But he’s not into me right? He’s by far the straightest guy in the school with all the girls swooning over him. And he plays football right. It's like the straightes sport ever, like if he played soccer I could understand it. I sat on his bed and he, a chair across from me. We went over our math work then talked for a while.  
~  
I looked at Sammie squirm on my bed. He looked uncomfortable.  
“Do you have to use the toilet?”  
“Wha- uh no i don’t” he replies.  
“Oh, uhm,” I start “Say, Sammie are you into guys?”  
He jumps at the question, fuck why would i even ask. He nervously rubs his socked feet together, while looking away. God he’s so cute.  
“Uhm, I Dunno I've never been with a guy,” he answers.  
“Oh, well neither have i…” I chuckled hoping he didn't suspect anything.  
~  
Fuck now it’s awkward. I hope he doesn’t out me as gay. Everyone already see me as a recluse and now they know i’m gay. I start to panic.  
“Are you okay?” Kendal, asks again. That concerned look makes my crotch warm.  
‘Y-y-yea.”  
Kendal stands up and sits next to me on his bed. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me close shushing and Stroking my hair. This is sudden but nonetheless comforting. I curl up into him. Look up to see a soft smile on his face.  
“Do you like me?” I ask.  
“Yea, i think i do.”  
I want him to kiss me with his pink lips, to cradle me in his lap,and to fall asleep in his arms.  
“We’ve known each other since 5th grade and you just now tell me you want me?” I ask jokingly.  
“It was hard for me considering i'm a star football player and every girl in the school likes me.”  
“I Thought you were just dense not gay,” i say giggling.  
“Haha, I suppose you’re the dense one,” he replies with a smirk.  
~  
I Lift Sammie up and onto my lap, he’s pretty light to be so curvy. He looks up and smiles while wiggling on my crotch. I couldn’t help but get hard. His eyes widened feeling my dick wake up.  
I look down and see that he is also pitching a tent. My hands instinctively reach down and grab his cock. He whimpers quietly.  
~  
Oh my god i almost came when he touched me. He starts to take his hand off. I grab his hand.  
“Please don’t stop,” I say while I start grinding his hand. He complies and starts playing with my tip through my pants. I arched my back and my lips landed on his, I climax instantly.  
~  
I look at the sticky mess in his pants, his breathing is labored. I lift my hand to my mouth and like the semen off my fingertips.  
“You’re quite tasty,” I tease.  
He looks at me with relaxed post-orgasmic eyes. I realize I should help him, I start peeling back his pants and boxers. He looked surprised, but did not resist. I started cleaning his dick with my mouth causing it to get erect again. He grabs my hair to keep me there and wraps his legs around my neck.  
“Fuck, more.” he moans.  
If it wasn't hard already I would be now. I pull out my own cock from my pants, and pull my head from between his legs. Sammie goes to suck on my dick, but I stopped him.  
“No, turn around,” I command.  
He obediently turns around on his arms and knees. I slap his plum ass, and he whimpers in pleasure. I stuck my index and middle finger in his mouth he sloppily sucked on them, getting them proper wet. I take them out of his mouth and start fingering his ass. His small cock straightens, the pink tip pulsating.  
“Don’t worry there’s more coming,” I growl in his ear.  
~  
I need to cum so bad. I feel Kendal spit on my hole, and I shiver. His cock feels huge sliding into my tight ass. Kendal leans over me and starts kissing my neck and back. Lightly biting at the skin of my neck. There’s no more holding back my moans.  
“Mark me up.” I say just under my breath.  
“Beg” he growls in my ear.  
I try to beg but his thrusts are stealing my breath, he’s doing it on purpose. And I like it.  
“P-please m-mark me u-up” i stammer out.  
Kendal goes back to sucking and biting my neck, he starts slowly scratching my thigh probably leaving red marks.  
“Remember me by these” he says in his sexy gravelly voice.  
“Yes, sir,” I say obediently.  
“Oh fuck i'm cumming”   
My thoughts are going fuzzy, i'm cumming too  
“Please empty it into my tight ass” I yell.  
At that moment we blast our liquid ecstasy. His flowing out of my ass and onto my balls.  
Breathless i curl up on his be i don't even bother to clean up. Kendal wraps an arm around me and our breathing and heartbeats slow down. And feeling safe and wanted in his arms I fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
